Face Again
by Lucidvous
Summary: Sakura harus menghadapinya lagi. Bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka hampir menikah 5 tahun lalu jika saja pria itu tidak menghilang di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan Sakura berjanji, tidak peduli mereka ditakdirkan bersama atau tidak. Dia tidak akan jatuh di luka yang sama. /Silahkan baca pengumuman di akhir. Thank you :)


**Disclamer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali ini, ia harus menghadapinya lagi. Mereka hampir menikah 5 tahun lalu dan akhirnya berakhir tragis. Setelah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi jauh ke negara lain sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Melupakan segala memori buruk dan bermaksud memulai awal yang baru. Namun mungkin awal baru bukanlah miliknya. Perjuangan itu kembali ke titik semula sejak ia kembali melihat wajah dingin Sasuke. Mereka berada di atap yang sama. Gedung yang sama. Perjuangannya akan sia-sia jika jantungnya bergemuruh. Dan nyatanya itu yang terjadi. Kembali menatap wajah pria yang pernah dicintai membuat hatinya kembali bergejolak. Ia benci menjadi lemah. Setidaknya setelah ia seorang diri di dunia. Benar-benar sendiri. Tanpa orangtua. Tanpa saudara. Tanpa teman.

Wajah Sasuke kembali merasuki pikirannya. Pria itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap tampan dengan kedua jelaga kelamnya. Mengintimidasi dan penuh pengendalian diri walau ia yakin ada sekelumit keterkejutan dari tatapannya karena mereka bisa bertemu disini. Di tempat yang tidak tepat.

Sakura datang menjadi perwakilan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja untuk menandatangi kontrak kerjasama. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan itu. Bahkan berada di jajaran pemegang saham. Pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya hanya melibatkan karyawan menengah yang biasa Sakura temui.

Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria disamping Sasuke. Sedikit mendengus namun tetap mengendalikan pikirannya untuk fokus. Ia mendecih pelan, tidak habis pikir Naruto mengikuti Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Pria itu ikut menghilang bersama Sasuke di hari pernikahan mereka.

Sakura menyodorkan dokumen kontrak. "Jika sudah setuju, silahkan tandatangan disini dan kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membawa keuntungan bagi kedua perusahaan." Nada bicaranya terdengar mantap. Ia sudah melatih dirinya untuk mampu mengontrol emosi. Sakura tidak menatap Sasuke melainkan kepada dua orang yang berada di kanan dan kiri pria itu. Ia sengaja melewatkannya. Sasuke pasti setuju jika kali ini mereka tidak perlu melakukan kontak sekecil apapun. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa? Orang yang akan tandatangan ada dihadapanmu."Suaranya datar tapi mencoba mengitimidasinya.

Sakura berdecak dalam hati. Barangkali ia salah. Sasuke mungkin masih ingin ada sedikit kontak diantara mereka. Terselip nada marah diantara datarnya suara pria itu. Mungkin tidak suka diabaikan.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Jangan masukkan masalah pribadi disini, Sasuke." Ejek pria pucat bernama Sai, disamping Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu juga tahu masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

-o0o-

Sakura dapat bernapas lega karena ia telah menyelesaikan tugas berat yang hampir mengikis separuh umurnya. Ia dan rekannya- Kiba sudah akan turun jika saja tidak ada suara yang menghentikan mereka di depan lift.

"Sakura!"

Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah cukup cepat. Mengerti ada yang ingin diutarakan pria itu, ia meminta Kiba untuk menunggunya di mobil. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto, mengikuti pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Kalimat pertama yang Sakura dengar setelah mereka duduk beberapa saat di area _rooftop_ perusahaan.

Senyum remeh mengembang di bibir Sakura. "Kau benar-benar sahabat Sasuke." Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku berusaha menghentikan Sasuke waktu itu." Raut penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin mendengarmu."

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya meski ia berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke mati-matian. Ia memiliki perasaan bersalah bertahun-tahun karena tidak dapat menghentikan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan ia juga tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menghubungi wanita itu hanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal orangtuamu."

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, terkejut karena pria itu tahu perihal orangtuanya. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan salahmu. Semua yang terjadi memang mungkin sudah seharusnya terjadi. Aku sedang dalam proses membangun hidupku kembali." Senyum Sakura mengambang, tampak tak yakin.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang seperti ingin tahu. "Tidak jauh dari kantorku. Hanya 10 menit dari sana."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Naruto seperti mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Dan Sakura tidak mengerti apa tujuannya. Matanya menyipit dan ia memundurkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apakah menurutmu aku masih memiliki orang yang bisa kuajak kemari?" Mungkin ia akan sulit menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa menyindir. Walau ia tidak bermaksud menyudutkan pria itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin kau tinggal bersama kekasihmu?" Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Menjalin hubungan baru tidak mudah."

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang Naruto pamit karena masih ada hal yang ia harus kerjakan. Namun sebelum pria itu membalikkan badan, Sakura memanggil.

"Sasuke.." jedanya ragu, "apa ia tahu soal orangtuaku?"

Dan anggukan Naruto menjadi jawaban bahwa tidak sulit bagi pria itu jika ingin mengetahui berita tentang dirinya. Hanya ia yang dari awal tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke.

-o0o-

"Firasatku kalian akan kembali bersama."

Sai sudah menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan itu semenjak bertemu Sakura. Ada satu kesenangan dalam dirinya jika membuat Sasuke tidak tenang. Pria itu masih diam tak menanggapi Sai. Ekspresinya kaku seperti baru saja melihat orang mati yang bangkit kembali.

"Kalian cocok sebenarnya." lanjut Sai pura-pura berpikir.

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Menurutmu begitu?" Tidak tahan akhirnya menanggapi Sai yang sedang mengejeknya. Pria pucat itu mengangkat bahunya santai. "Tidak ada alasan mengatakan kalian tidak cocok. Bahkan tubuhmu mengakui bahwa Sakura yang paling cocok denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan konyol." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Lagipula dia sudah berubah." Pandangannya menerawang. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat bagaimana Sakura yang dulu.

"Kau yang merubahnya." Sai tidak perlu memperjelasnya.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa semua perubahan dalam diri Sakura adalah akibat dirinya. Tapi ia punya alasan kala itu. Dan ia yakin Sakura langsung mencari tahu alasannya sejak ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Jika saja Sakura bukanlah Haruno Sakura, putri dari Haruno Kizashi. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan normal seperti yang lainnya.

Sekarang Sakura sama sepertinya. Seorang diri. Mereka impas walau sebenarnya bukan wanita itu yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Haruno Kizashi yang menyebabkan nasib putrinya seperti ini.

Naruto masuk saat mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Darimana kau?" tanya Sai.

"Berbicara dengan Sakura. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun aku bisa minta maaf padanya." Raut kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Lalu menatap tajam Sasuke, "Kau harusnya yang paling minta maaf padanya."

Wajah datar Sasuke menjadi kaku. Benang merah diantara mereka kelihatannya sulit terputus. Apalagi ia meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertemu. Walaupun awalnya ia ingin memperkecil kemungkinan dengan pergi ke tempat yang tak mungkin Sakura datangi. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak membuat takdir putus asa dan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

-o0o-

Sakura ikut datang ke pesta Ino- teman sekantornya sepulang kerja, untuk merayakan hari jadi wanita itu dengan kekasihnya. Dia diundang dan tak ada salahnya untuk bergabung. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Saatnya untuk melepaskan penat, pikirnya lega. Sebelumnya ia jarang datang ke _c_ _lub_ malam. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah. Sesekali tidak jadi masalah.

"Oh itu mereka sudah datang." teriak Ino saat melihat beberapa pria berjalan kearah mereka. Disini remang tapi jika tidak salah pria yang melambai ke Ino adalah-

"Hai, sayang." Sai menangkap pinggang Ino cepat.

Ino mengecup bibir pria pucat itu lalu mengenalkannya pada mereka. Naruto pun ikut disana. Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Karena dia menyadari bahwa pria yang tidak ingin ia temui ikut berjalan di belakang Sai. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mereka saling menatap sampai Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura memutus kontak mereka. Kepalanya menoleh mencari minuman. Tanpa ragu ia langsung meminum setengah dari minuman yang disediakan di meja.

Tidak ingin berada di suasana canggung seperti ini. "Aku ke sana dulu." tunjuk Sakura ke bawah dengan dagunya. Ino mengganguk riang. " _Have fun_ , Sakura." sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sai begitu Sakura pergi.

" _Yup_. Dia sedikit pendiam di kantor. Tapi mungkin malam ini dia ingin mencari kesenangan." Jelasnya masih dengan keriangan yang sama.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, tak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mencari kesenangan? Sepertinya Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang mencari kesenangan di tempat seperti ini.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kesal. Sasuke melepas satu kancing atas kemejanya. Hal yang ia sadari betul akan semakin mengundang para wanita di _club_ ini untuk duduk diatasnya. Siapa yang akan melewatkan pria panas yang sedang sendiri?

Matanya terus mengawasi ke bawah. Ke area dimana Sakura sedang meliukkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik. Wanita itu melepaskan _blazer_ kerjanya dan menyisakan _blouse_ tipis yang ketat membungkus tubuhnya. Ada beberapa pria yang mulai bergoyang dekat wanita itu.

"Aku turun." Entah Sasuke tengah berpamitan kepada siapa. Tapi ia yakin Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan Ino mendengarnya. Terbukti dengan senyum mengejek yang diulas pria pucat itu.

Karin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke bermaksud mengikuti pria itu. "Jangan mengikutinya. Kau hanya akan kecewa. Dia sudah memiliki pasangan." Sai mencoba menghentikan. Lalu kembali sibuk menciumi Ino yang ada di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter lainnya bisa dibaca di wattpad. Link in profile. Thank you :)


End file.
